


two young savage things

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clothed Sex, Docking, Dry Humping, Feral Behavior, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Needy Kylo Ren, Pining, Rutting, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Kylo knows he's not supposed to be attracted to other alphas. But with General Hux strutting about theFinalizeron the daily, it's hard not to take notice of the man's most enticing assets.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 372





	two young savage things

**Author's Note:**

> Just some unbeta'd alpha/alpha porn because I haven't really written that yet. Enjoy!

There was no dearth of alphas aboard the _Finalizer_ , but none drew Kylo Ren’s attention in the same way that General Hux did. It could’ve been due to any number of factors, though none of his realizations about his attraction to Hux made it any less frustrating. 

Hux had an eye-catching appearance, to be sure, especially for an alpha. Ginger locks, intelligent, steel-green eyes, and fair, almost luminous pallor, were all easy on the eyes. He was tall, as alphas were, but possessed a lither than average build and long, almost willowy limbs. The way Hux’s slender thighs swished in those glossy jodhpurs drove Kylo insane with want he’d never before experienced, not even while he was gripped in the throes of his post-presentation puberty. There were plenty of curvaceous omegas who wore similar uniforms and rationally must appeal to him in a similar fashion, but for whatever reason Kylo didn’t care for them. He only wanted Hux. 

Unfortunate, that he probably couldn’t have him. Hux seemed like a bit of a traditionalist, someone primed to mate with a fertile omega and sire plenty of pups for the sake of the Order’s propagation. Most likely, nary a thought crossed his mind of consorting with another alpha, nonetheless an alpha like Kylo Ren.

So, difficult as it was, he tried to ignore his feelings. He wasn’t an animal, or a brainless, lustful teenager. He could manage himself. Kylo was sure that he could. 

* * *

He held out admirably, for a while. 

It was the training room that ultimately did him in. Kylo never saw Hux there usually, so it shocked him when he strode in to find the general positioned near one of the large floor to ceiling mirrors, dressed only in a black singlet and a pair of sinfully tight athletic leggings. The sight caught him so totally off guard that he nearly lost his footing and tripped over the bench of an overhead shoulder press machine. 

Hux paused in the middle of a sideways lunge, glancing over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised in annoyance. Kylo coughed and pointedly looked away, wishing he had his helmet, both to hide his face and obscure the reproachful but nonetheless alluringly robust scent he could detect coming from Hux’s direction. 

Hux, oddly, didn’t say anything, but Kylo heard him _tsk_ under his breath before resuming his lunges. Kylo rolled his shoulders and tried to recapture his thoughts. Right. He was here to work out his upper body, get a good sweat going. He wasn’t here to ogle Hux, to give in to the temptation of those thoughts that had dogged him for a good long time now. 

Kylo plucked two fifty-pound hand weights from the rack on the opposite side of the room from where Hux was, making a point _not_ to look over in his direction. Maybe it was a bit awkward, but Hux was ignoring him just as intently, so whatever. He exhaled, taking a couple of preparatory breaths—he’d already done his stretching in his quarters—and started to lift, quickly settling into a good rhythm for his reps. 

He let out the occasional grunt and groan as he pumped the weights, feeling the tight burn in his biceps already. It’d been a bit since he’d properly gone to the gym, what with Snoke’s recent focus on the more metaphysical aspects of his training. And while those were certainly valuable, there was something intrinsically cathartic about working out with real weights instead of emotional ones—something that appealed to his alpha nature and made it pleasantly roar. 

Kylo almost managed to lose himself in the tightening of his muscles and the physical exertion, up until the point where he made the mistake of glancing in the mirror before him and spying what Hux was doing over his shoulder.

He was _bending over_ now. Heels together, toes pointing forward, palms braced against his calves as he stretched out his hamstrings. Hux was alarmingly flexible, something Kylo didn’t expect from a man who walked about as if he had a steel girder rammed up his ass, but that was hardly the detail that commanded most of his attention.

No. That was how Hux’s exposed inner thighs pressed together, slight softness of his flesh undeniable even with the tight material of the leggings. 

A sharp _thump_ had Kylo almost jumping out of his skin. The hand weight rolled away on the exercise mat, having barely missed crushing his foot. The noise surprised Hux as well, apparently, because he snapped up out of his stretching position almost immediately, shooting Kylo another withering look.

“Do you _mind?_ ” Hux actually spoke this time, aggravated enough to acknowledge Kylo’s presence. 

Kylo swallowed. “Sorry,” he replied gruffly, retrieving the weight from the ground. He decided he’d finished enough free weight sets at that point, and decided to work out his abdominals on the Captain’s chair. Facing _away_ from Hux, who moved from his stretches to work out on the adductor machine. 

He gripped the handles on the arms of the chair and lifted himself off the ground, keeping his knees together and toes pointed as he swung through the full range of motion of his legs. The power of his movements made the entire structure shake, and he let out more grunts and hissing exhales, focusing more on the tightness in his core than anything else. 

But that, too, ended up a bit of a double-edged sword. Because deeper than his abdominal muscles, Kylo felt something else brewing—something more pleasurable. Kylo gritted his teeth, tense and semi-horrified as he felt his cock twitch in his shorts. It wasn’t necessarily unusual for him to get aroused during a decent workout, but he hated the very idea of it while Hux was around. 

On top of that, this felt a lot more intense than just some accidental friction sparking a biological response. But then, what could it be? Kylo was pretty sure he wasn’t rutting—after all, couldn’t he only rut when triggered by the smell of an omega in heat? And there weren’t any omegas in the training room, much less one in heat. No First Order educated officer would be so foolish as to exit their quarters during such a vulnerable time. 

And yet, Kylo could feel the same burning vise in his loins that he remembered from his first, and so far _only_ rut. He licked his tongue around his dry mouth to little avail, the hastened panting moving in and out from between his lips vaporizing what saliva he could muster. Still, he felt like a slavering dog, parched and in extreme need of satiation. 

And there was only one thing he could think of that would gratify him. 

When Kylo dismounted from the chair, his legs felt like jelly. He grabbed one of the supports, steadying himself, his other hand running back through his hair. Fuck, he was sweating up a storm. More than usual. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and his heart beating quicker than normal, even after one of his more intense workouts. He didn’t want to believe there was something else going on here, that Hux could have such an effect on him. He was only an alpha. 

A tall, handsome alpha with thighs that could probably crush Kylo’s skull if he so much as asked Hux to do it. Stars a-fucking-bove. 

Kylo stayed in place, trying to recover his breathing, reign himself in, and ignore Hux as much as possible. He flinched when Hux got up from the adductor machine, half-expecting him to waltz on over and chastise Kylo, perhaps having picked up on his intensified, aroused scent, but nope. Hux merely wiped off the pads of the machine with his First Order-issue towel before delicately placing it about his neck and turning to leave. 

Kylo watched him go, eyes trailing down from Hux’s back, along the groove of his spine through the fabric of his singlet, then down to where his ass met those glorious thighs, fabric of his leggings slightly damp with sweat at the creases. Kylo let out a groan underneath his breath as the doors to the training room opened and closed around that most delectable part of Hux’s body, his tongue practically lolling out of his mouth. 

Kylo knew he shouldn’t. The consequences, if he did, could be dire. Humiliating, at best.

And yet, he couldn’t stop himself from stalking after Hux, following him by scent through the hallway connecting the training room to the showers. 

* * *

Thankfully, by some cosmic stroke of luck, they were as alone in the locker room as they’d been in the training room, because the moment Kylo saw Hux begin to strip those skin-tight leggings off of his hips, he could no longer control himself. 

He expected Hux to struggle, or even scream and stab him with some sort of hidden blade when he grabbed him from behind, his alpha instincts overriding all common sense and propriety he had left, 

“I knew it,” Hux growled, looking at Kylo over his shoulder, out of the corner of one narrowed eye, “I could _smell_ the rut on you, you lecherous brute.”

“You didn’t say anything,” Kylo replied, voice descending quickly into a groan. He could feel the lust starting to take him, the burning in his loins now demanding attention, rather than merely requesting it. He ground his growing bulge against Hux’s ass, hands splayed on the sharp bones of his hips. 

“Ruts are usually triggered by _omegas_ , Ren,” Hux replied cooly, as if he were delivering a lecture on biology to a group of giggling youths, “are you really so volatile and perverse that yours can be set off by any somewhat receptive body in the area?”

“A-Apparently.”

He could hear the eye roll in Hux’s voice. “How truly pathetic of you.”

“And yet…” Kylo swallowed, before continuing, his hips rolling against Hux’s ass, cock probing through the delightful cavern formed by those diabolical thighs, “you’re not...pushing me off.”

Hux was silent, then.

“We don’t have any lube. And someone could see.”

“Don't care, and don’t need it." He saw Hux shoot him an affronted, skeptical look. "W-Wait," Kylo backpedaled, “not like that, I just...let me fuck between your thighs, Hux. Please. That’s all I need.”

The shape of Hux’s lips turned into something torn between a grimace and a smirk.

“Like a kriffing _dog_ , Ren?” he mocked. Kylo, beyond shame, nodded. 

“Yes, fuck Hux, yes, like a _dog_. Please,” Kylo gasped against the side of Hux’s throat, knowing he was begging at this point and not finding it in him to care, “I need it.”

After a moment of thought, so long Kylo felt maybe Hux would deny him, leave him desperate and unfulfilled, the general reached behind him and grabbed at Kylo’s pistoning hip.

“Fine.”

It took only that word of agreement for Kylo to press Hux up against the tiled wall next to the lockers. He fumbled with the waistband of those damned leggings until Hux tutted and did it for him, peeling the tight fabric down until it hung just above his thighs. After that, Kylo wasted no time divesting himself of his own pants and underthings and pushing the head of his throbbing, already wet with pre-come cock between the tight press of Hux’s thighs. Kylo practically whimpered as he felt them close around his length—they still felt prickled with sweat, muscles beneath the thin layer of fat twitching slightly in memory of Hux’s workout. 

Kylo started up a merciless, unrestrained pace instantly, fucking Hux’s thighs with a ferocity he didn’t know he had. He knew he wouldn’t knot, not without a slick hole around him, but he could at least achieve _some_ kind of arousal from this. He didn’t want to think about whether he’d need further pleasuring beyond this, or whether the pseudo-rut might dissipate once he realized what he’d done with Hux, with another _alpha_ , something practically unheard of even in the semi-liberal society his own parents had raised him in. 

He only wanted to focus on the now—the feeling of the thighs he’d dreamed about for months locked around his cock, the breathy, animal moans dripping from his lips, the tight hisses coming from Hux’s, the humidity of the locker room around them that couldn’t _possibly_ be from the showers, as they were all sonic, without a drop of moisture in the air apart from sweat and spit and come and thick, suffocating alpha hormones clashing together. 

Kylo finally came with his mouth on the back of Hux’s neck, teeth digging into his skin despite the fact that there was nothing there, but it made Hux moan and come against the tile wall, slimmer cock resting on top of Kylo’s larger one. He had his head tucked into the general’s loose foreskin, surprised a man as clean and trimmed as Hux wasn’t circumcised as well, but it felt _good_ , another layer of pressure and friction against Kylo’s sensitive cock as he chased his orgasm, following Hux over the brink as he bit down tightly on his neck and spurted out into his hand, all over Hux’s cock, his thighs, soaking into the crotch of the leggings that hung between his knees. 

“You really are...kriffing _disgusting_ …” Hux finally speaks up after a long moment of panting and snuffling. Kylo, having released Hux’s neck, has his nose nested in the surprisingly soft hairs at the base of the other alpha’s skull, inhaling the bestial scent beneath the basic shampoo clinging to his scalp. 

“Good thing...we’re near the showers, huh?” Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist, finally feeling at ease with himself, his need for Hux at least grudgingly accepted. However, if the general was up for another round…the tremors in his belly had yet to totally abate. In fact, they seemed to have increased, the pressure becoming hotter yet more pleasurable now that it’d been properly tantalized. 

Hux tutted, though a note of unavoidable interest and affection edged into his voice as he reached his hand over his shoulder, loosely grabbing a fistful of Kylo’s hair, twining the sweat-damp locks around his fingers. Kylo let out a gruff whine, licking at Hux’s cheek as the general turned to look straight through him with those conniving, steel eyes. 

“Indeed. If I know anything about you, then your rut is bound to make things _very messy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, as always. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
